Life is A Game
by ThomasChessandBirch
Summary: Life is a game, everyone knows that, so when the Volturi kill Bella and she wakes up to a Game Over screen, she finds out how right they are. Gamer fic.


**So, this was inspired by the excellent Game Over by Mya Uzo, if you like this, you'll love that.**

**If you have have any questions feel free to ask them in a review, or PM me. I'll answer them as best as I can.**

**I hope you enjoy This, it was really fun to right!**

**-ThomasChessandBirch**

* * *

This was it. After sixteen glorious years of life, Bella Swan was dead.

Dead but breathing, surrounded by white.

Huh, in all of Bella's musing about the after life, standing in an empty white room with no doors and no windows had not come up. Maybe if there were more clouds, or bright, golden gates.

But no, that wasn't quite true. There were words. Words floating in the air, in a black pixel font.

**GAME OVER!**

**RESTART?**

Bella frowned. She's played enough video games in her life to recognize it as something you'd find in a video game, but why it was there, in her afterlife, puzzled Bella to no end.

Surely her life hadn't been a video game, it had been real, surly it wasn't just something a big wig had thought up, planned. That would mean her whole her whole life had already been written, that she had no choice in anything. But no, she was dead, and she also had the chance to start over, so that meant that this was not the end. That meant that she had another chance.

Bella smiles and thought of all the things she could change, she could become closer to Charlie, Jacob, she could spend the months she spent pinning after Edward doing something.

She tiled her head, how did she activate it? She moved her head, and the words moved with it, that meant that the words were in her head, not in the strange white room. She blink at the word RESTART, but nothing happened, she thought it really, really loud, but still, nothing happened.

"Restart." She said out loud, and something happened. The words melted into the white, and were replaced by new ones. The same pixel font, the same boldness.

**Main Menu**

**Start New Game**

**Load Game**

**Information.**

Bella blinked.

"Information" she said after a beat. Staring at the words, dreading at what they would say.

**STATS**

_Level 1_

_1000XP until next level._

_Name: Isabella "Bella" Swan_

_Race: Human_

_Special Skill: Observation Skill, Brain _

_Weakness: Plain, Lack of Common Sense,Clumsy, weak_

_Back story: You move from sunny Phoenix to rainy Washington to live with your father,Charlie Swan, but little do you know, Forks hold dark secrets, and some of them are deadly._

_Skill Menu_

_Cooking: Level 15, Sure, you can cook, but no one really wants to eat it._

_Cleaning: Level 16, Goodbye black mould, with your skill, it won't be showing it's face around here again._

_Charisma: Level 5, People do not like you._

_Wisdom: Level 14, Congratulations, you can think your away out of a paper bag, plastic on the other hand…_

_Strength: Level 6, Don't challenge anyone to a arm resealing match, you might pull a muscle!_

_Dexterity: Level 8, Walking and talking are right up your alley, as long as nobody tries to give you any gum!_

_Intelligence: Level 19, Good grades are your best friends!_

"_The 'Twilight'_ _game was created by_ _a_ _God. No one here at the Office is sure which one._

Bella frowned again, slightly uncomfortable, slightly unnerved and very much pissed off. She might sometimes feel a bit plain, but seeing it on the screen, clear as day. Made a kind off pit open up inside of her.

All at once Bella didn't like this, the whole idea of being dead, of life being not but a strange game created by a strange God.

"Main Menu."

The Main menu flashed us again, and Bella looked at the options, unless it had saved by it's self, she was going to have to go back to the beginning. Bella shuddered, thinking of the awkward meet and greets, the conversations that never really went anywhere. She thought of how Edward was at the beginning, the coldness that chilled her to the bone, the dark looks from him and his family. She didn't want to go though that again. She thought of Edward right before she died, the way he had to be held back.

Rage swelled in her gut, it was his fault she was dead, he expected her to live without him, and for a while she had, she could feel herself bettering better, moving on, and than, Alice.

He didn't want to live without her, in a different world, she supposed, it could have been romantic, but she didn't look at it like that. A part of her wanted to, sure, because he was Edward, because he was her everything.

But not anymore.

"Load Game" Bella said in the strongest voice she had. Hopefully she could re do it all, make sure she never jumped off the cliff, she never talked to Alice that day.

**NO SAVED GAMES**

Bella signed, looked down. It looked like it was going to have to be a new game. Bella nodded again, okay, she could live with that.

"New Game."

**Congratulations! You are about to start a NEW GAME, place select a STORY MODE.**

**ACTION: Kickass fighting skills are a must with this Story Mode, because the world is out to get you, and you're out to get it.**

**HORROR: Monsters are real, Vampires are nightmares. You better make sure you salt your windows before you go to bed, otherwise, things might get bloody.**

**Romance: Flowers, moonlit walks, you're going to fall in LOVE. With seven different options, including Vampires, Shape-shifters and Humans! **

**PARDOY: Everything will be funny, everything will be fun, prepare to have the time if your life with this option, because you'll have laugh harder.**

Bella read though her options, wrinkling her nose at Romance, she'd had enough romance to last her a life time. Horror was out of the question, she thought of Jacob, the sweet loveable wolf. She didn't want to see him twisted into to something else, someone who would become like the _things _that killed her.

She couldn't face life as a parody, her life was much too serious, she had been though much too much to laugh everything off.

So action it was.

Only she wasn't going to very good at it, but than again, she wasn't very good at a lot of things.

"Action." Bella said loudly, trying to hide her doubt, it occurred to her that, if she died again, she could simply come back to the white room and start over.

The words flashed in conformation.

**ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO PICK ACTION?**

**YES NO**

"Yes"

The world faded, because became blackness.

White words appeared, still with the pixel font that was making her eyes her. Bella signed, not want to read it.

_Congratulations! In honour of your second run though, you can now level up five skills!_

Bella smiled a little, no more bad news than, no more insults. She thought back to her skill points and what she might need.

Cooking and cleaning were both quite high, and with an action story line she wouldn't need them other than taking care of Charlie.

Charisma was really low, and, hopefully, before any of the action would happen, she'd have to go though school again, talk to people like she'd never met them.

Okay. So charisma was a must, she didn't need wisdom or intelligence, so that left strength and dexterity.

She would give one each to them, and the rest to charisma. It seemed the most logical choice and Bella had always fallen back on logic when there was nothing else left.

Bella signed again, and said her choices out loud. Her Character Sheet showed up again.

_kill Menu_

_Cooking: Level 15, Sure, you can cook, but no one really wants to eat it._

_Cleaning: Level 16, Goodbye black mould, with your skill, it won't be showing it's face around here again._

_Charisma: Level 7, People kind of like you, talk a bit more, and they'll like you a bit more._

_Wisdom: Level 14, Congratulations, you can think your away out of a paper bag, plastic on the other hand…_

_Strength: Level 7, with a single slap, you can kill a fly,ants fall under your boot, screaming for mercy. You give them none._

_Dexterity: Level 8, eat the gum, go on, do it. You can now talk and chew. A few more points and you'll be able to walk at the same time. _

_Intelligence: Level 19, Good grades are your best friends!_

Bella smiled, and a single thought entered her head as the words faded, and the room began to fill with fog.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
